


Sound Advice

by Ilthit



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Regency, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Regency bitch-off, sort of.





	Sound Advice

Mrs Strange and Mr Drawlight found each other wedged into a corner of the Lady Bolworth’s London residence during a particularly sweaty summer crush, a situation that necessitated conversation, considering their acquaintance. Drawlight turned his most charming smile at the lady, and yet had the curious sense that she would rather be anywhere else.

He was used to this reaction and dealt with by simply pretending she adored him. He tried an opening. “You mustn’t mind Mr Strange dancing with the countess earlier, you know. It is a social necessity—quite the only gentlemanly thing to do, since her husband isn’t here—and in any case, she isn’t even that pretty.”

The Lady Bolworth was a renowned beauty, whose pearls and silks put every lady in the room to shame, especially Arabella Strange in her country muslin. She tilted up her sharp little chin. “Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary. I do not make a habit of inventing reasons for jealousy.”

“Oh! How admirable! It is so easy to get one’s mind set upon an imaginary scandal, or accuse a fellow of any terrible thing without a shred of evidence—That is so terribly common. No-one escapes it. A wicked mind will find its own evidence, even against the most virtuous of wives or husbands, whatever their status. Never listen to slander, Mrs Strange—if you will permit me to advice you.”

“Mmm.”

“What an inspiration you are, madam. I shall keep your dignified response in mind whenever I myself become the subject of ill-wishers’ gossip. I shall certainly lend no ear to whatever is said of you from now on. Oh, I think I do see Captain Rawlins! Excuse me, madam.”

Drawlight slipped away into the crowd, satisfied with the state he had left her in.


End file.
